I love your cream sauce
by Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter has been cheeky to his Potions Master and he will sever a detention with Severus Snape that will not be soon forgotten.SSHP Slash, one of the fest fics


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: I told everybody I was doing a fest fic well this is the first one. I had to wait with posting it because of the reveals but everybody has been revealed, including me so here you go. Hope you enjoy. I'll post the artwork that the wonderful Century_quill did for me. Here is the link just delete the spaces http: / / asylums. insanejournal. com /hp_ april_ fools/ 31380. html**

**Title: I love your cream sauce**  
**Recipient: ****aceia**  
**Author: Fool #29**  
**Word Count: 5311**  
**Pairings/Characters: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger if you blink**  
**Rating: NC -17**  
**Warnings/Kinks: Smut, slash, crossing dressing, teacher/student, chan - 16, Desk sex, wall sex.**  
**Summary: Harry Potter has been cheeky to his Potions Master and he will sever a detention with Severus Snape that will not be soon forgotten.**  
**Author's Notes: This is my first time writing something like this. I hope that I got the kinks right for my recipient. I want to give a lot of thanks and kudos to my beta Karen because she has been amazing in reading through this and betaing it for me. Especially the quick job she did. I love you, girl. **

"Sir, I would love to taste your cream sauce."

"What did you say, Mr. Potter?" The class flinched as the deep baritone of Severus Snape, resident Potions Master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry shot like a whip through the NEWT Potions classroom. All the students turned around to stare as the tall, thin figure of Professor Snape advanced on the resident hero and vanquisher of the dark, Harry Potter. The green eyed sixteen year old male swallowed thickly and he ran a hand through his always messy black hair. But Harry Potter wouldn't have been Harry Potter (and a Gryffindor) if he would back down.

He straightened slightly and answered. "I said sir that I would love to taste your cream sauce…"

For a moment the black eyes widened and then Snape leaned over the desk, causing Harry's best friend and partner in the potions lab to lean away as she moaned. "Oh Harry, you are in so much trouble."

Snape didn't spare a glance for the bushy haired witch as he purred. "And pray tell, Mr. Potter, what cream sauce are you referring to?"

Harry relaxed for a moment, thinking he had been reprieved as he answered cheekily. "The one on your plate during dinner yesterday, sir. I would love to taste it from your lips. Unless you were thinking of a different cream sauce?"

The green eyes shot down the dark clad body before they fixed back up on Snape's pale face to see the smirk that twisted the thin lips. Harry paled, that smirk was never a good sign and then Snape said, leaning in so close to Harry that his breath was fanning the younger male's mouth. "That will be thirty points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language in front of a teacher and a detention served with me tonight at eight promptly. You will receive instructions during dinner and I expect you to dress appropriately for this detention."

With those words Snape turned sharply on his heel, his black cloak snapped about his legs but Harry Potter wouldn't be Harry Potter if he had learnt to shut up when he should, so he blurted out. "And just what should I be wearing?"

Snape merely turned to look him in the eye, a deadly look before a slow smirk spread over the thin lips, a smirk that made Harry's stomach twist with something that he would rather not examine. "_That _you will also be receiving during dinner."

Harry sunk back in his chair and hid his face in his arms as he murmured. "I'm so screwed." He blushed bright red when Snape softly said.

"Oh, you have no idea just how much you'll have been screwed when I'm through with you, Mr. Potter."

Hp

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry was sure that come tomorrow, and truthfully he didn't even want to think about tomorrow because at the moment surviving tonight was all that mattered, he would be the laughing stock of the school. He was currently hiding in a restroom trying to work out how he was going to wear what Snape had sent him. The package had been delivered by a school owl, luckily wrapped in anonymous brown paper. But right now, Harry wished that the owl could have carried him away.

He was holding up a pretty petite red dress. The dress would have looked hot, on a female yes, a female with the right curves. Harry may be small for his age but he was by no means a girl. He hardly had any curves and while his chest could still need some broading, he didn't have any breasts or anything. He sighed; Snape was such a bastard sometimes.

The older wizard was no doubt cracking up simply because Harry would have to appear in front of him dressed like a girl. Why would Snape want to send this to him? It was no doubt done to humiliate Harry out of whatever little crush had taken a hold of him. As if Harry needed any scaring. The very idea of understanding that he found men desirable and out of all those males at Hogwarts it was Snape that he wanted, really Snape didn't need to do this to him. Though, as Harry looked at the dress again, it was kind of hot.

His cock twitched and Harry groaned. Great, out of all the times to become aroused, now really wasn't the time? Snape was going to be ruthless as it was. If there was one thing the Head of Slytherin House was good at, it was how to humiliate somebody, especially if that somebody was a Potter.

Harry sighed, well, there was nothing for it. He would have to wear the dress or try and invoke Snape's wrath. To be truthful, he would rather wear the dress. He eyed it again. It was really pretty. So sighing heavily again he began to kick off his shoes.

It took a few moments but strangely enough the dress seemed to be made for him. Harry turned around in front of the mirror he had conjured. The dress wasn't terribly tight but it didn't leave anything to the imagination.

_Snape has got good taste._

Harry didn't know where the thought came from but he didn't try to suppress it. Sometimes it was just better not to acknowledge certain thoughts. He looked at himself again. He looked nice actually. The red was a sharp contrast with his dark hair but he didn't focus on that. He only focused on how the dress flared right out from his hips. It came to just above his thighs and Harry was sure that if he took the same length of steps he normally did he would be flashing a lot of people, something he rather wouldn't do. Pulling his cloak around his shoulders, Harry fastened it and drew it around his body, making sure that it didn't show anything of what he was wearing underneath.

Right now the biggest struggle was going to be to go to Snape's office. It was right down the way from the Slytherin common room and Harry knew that because of the warm spring weather a lot of people were still sitting outside doing their homework until curfew forced them inside. He would have to pass them. Holding his head high, he took a deep breath and then opened the door to the corridor. He stuck his head out of the door first but much to his luck there was nobody. Holding his wand close he walked swiftly (but not too swiftly so that the dress flared up and flashed somebody unexpected) to Snape's office.

Pausing outside to catch his breath and check his watch, he knocked on the door. The corridor was lit dimly but Harry knew that once somebody moved the torches would flash bright. He stepped from one foot to the other, anxious to get inside. It wasn't exactly hot in the corridor and well, the breeze was creeping up his bare legs. He considered knocking again when the door voice called for him to enter.

_Snape is just waiting for me to be late so he can dock points again._

Harry held his head high as he strode inside the circular office. In the shadows behind Snape's desk there were a lot of shelves with slimy things in jars hidden but Harry didn't try to focus on them. The office was more brightly lit than Harry had anticipated and he had to blink into the sudden strong light after the dimly lit corridor. Snape looked up and a sneer crossed his lips as he said. "I did not think that I told you to wear a cloak, Mr. Potter."

His legs were trembling and his hands were shaking as Harry closed the door behind him and he reached up to undo the clasp of his cloak as he allowed it to slide to the floor. He bowed his head, focusing upon the stones underneath his feet and waiting until Snape delivered the verdict. Snape would surely say something humiliating but when the silence only continued he looked up. Snape was staring at him, dark eyes black as midnight and an unfathomable expression on his face. Harry shifted his stance slightly as he asked. "Sir…"

"This won't do, Mr. Potter…"

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry yelped, startled. His arms flew up to cover his chest, hiding himself away. He had expected anything at the hands of Snape but not rejection. Snape rose from his desk, his movements flowing easily and making Harry taking a step back. In no time at all Snape reached him, hiding muscles flowing underneath the long dark robes but then the warm, large hands reached out to tug Harry's hands away. Snape looked him in the eye for a long moment before Snape took a step back, looking Harry over as he took out his wand.

"No, it won't do at all. You aren't the type to be wearing this kind of dress. I was mistaken. I had thought you to be more petite and feminine but you aren't. I think...yes, what do you think of a school uniform, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor?" Was Harry going mad or had Snape lost it? Snape looked at him and finally Harry answered. "Well, I suppose they're comfortable. I like them better than this dress anyway, though it is pretty…"

"Do you feel pretty in it then?" Snape purred, stepping closer.

"Yeah, I suppose so, though I would still prefer my school uniform if you don't mind."

"Oh no, Potter, I don't mind at all…" Snape smirked and swirled his wand, transfiguring the dress into an everyday school uniform. Harry shuddered the shirt into place as he got used to the feeling of wearing pants again. His cock rubbed against the coarse fabric but he didn't try to let Snape see how much it was affecting him. By the look in the Professor's eye he wasn't succeeding as much as he wanted.

"Do you know what you will be doing today, Mr. Potter?" Snape leaned back against his desk, one finger beckoning Harry over. Harry shook his head, sending messy hair flying before Snape smirked, a deadly smirk that put Harry on his guard immediately as Snape said. "Why, you'll be tasting my cream, Mr. Potter, like you wanted to."

_Oh Merlin, is this a fantasy or a bad nightmare?_

But to be truthful, Harry wasn't sure about that. He walked towards Snape, his steps heavy and uneven. This couldn't be happening. Surely Snape was just doing this to humiliate and embarrass him.

Finally Harry was standing close enough to the tall Professor so that he could feel the body heat coming from Snape. He shivered and looked up through his fringe at the pale face so close to his own. Snape's eyes were incredibly dark but the thin lips curled into a smirk as the Professor said. "Are you regretting your quick tongue, Mr. Potter for letting it slip earlier in class?"

"No, sir." Two could play that game. The time when Harry had been honestly afraid of Snape had long since passed and he raised his head proudly. He shook his head, entirely missing the pleased look that passed Snape's face before the Professor reached out and grasped his chin with strong fingers, holding Harry's head still. The green eyes focused on the dark eyes and Snape finally raised an eyebrow as he said. "I take it that you are not entirely innocent in the ways of the body?"

_I'm not a bloody virgin__...Alright, I am but Snape doesn't have to know that…_

Harry immediately shook his head. Sometimes a little white lie wasn't that bad. He looked with wide eyes as the Professor smirked in satisfaction and reached for the buttons of his robes. He opened them with a muttered command under his breath and the buttons fell open, allowing the robes to fall to the side so they displayed a buttoned down dark shirt and dark pants. Snape then reached for his belt, undoing it as he said. "On your knees, Mr. Potter. We shall see what you do when I have you put your mouth to other uses than the normal cheeky answers I get from you."

Harry looked up at his teacher before he swallowed thickly. Carefully he lowered himself onto his knees, resting his hands on top of his legs as he watched Snape undo his belt before the older wizard unzipped and unbuttoned his pants. Harry had to look away for a moment, surely this couldn't be happening. His cock gave a twitch. Wasn't this illegal? Truth be told, Harry had only the vaguest idea of what _this _was. He didn't seem to be mistaken because Snape pulled out his cock, a thick, beautiful and heavy cock.

Harry's mouth opened of his own accord. He had heard tales in the boys' dormitory and in the Quidditch changing room about sucking cock but then it was always girls who had done it and well, never him. The boys in his year had always talked about how they liked it to be done but Harry had never seen the appeal of a girl doing this. He had only ever imagined a boy and to tell you the truth, he had always thought that he would be the one to do this but well, right now he wasn't so sure.

He really had no idea how to go about this. And then to Snape of all people. Harry had fancied Snape ever since the older wizard had helped to train him back in his fifth year. They had spent a great deal of time and for a long moment Snape had become Harry's confidant. Harry had spend so much time at Snape's side as they trained together under Dumbledore's orders that it had taken quite a long time for Harry to settle back into the old routine of classes, friends and normal day activities.

Voldemort had been defeated over the summer but Harry wouldn't have been able to do it without Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, his friends and anybody else who had helped. But right now, all those people weren't going to help him. No, this was something Harry would have to do alone.

He looked up at Snape for confirmation as the teacher leaned his hips back against the desk, proud cock jutting out. "Well, Mr. Potter, are you waiting for instructions perhaps?"

Flustered, Harry moved forward. Really, he would only be so lucky as to receive instructions. He reached Snape, sitting in between the spread legs as he reached out to run careful fingertips down the proud cock. He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and slid his hand down experimentally. Snape's breathing hitched and Harry smiled, safe in the knowledge that he was at least doing something right. Carefully he licked at the very tip, running his tongue down the vein that ran at the underside of Snape's cock. He ran his tongue up again before he opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around the mushroom shaped head and sucking lightly.

He tried to breathe through his nose as he drew the large cock deeper into his mouth. He was careful that he wouldn't bite down. For some reason, because well, you never knew if Snape was turned on by pain, it really wasn't something Harry was keen to try. Harry's hand squeezed and then stroked up and down the length as he sucked gently, drawing Snape deeper into the mouth. He had no idea if he was doing this right and Snape had yet to release a sound.

Experimentally Harry pulled back slightly and blew lightly on the wet tip of Snape's cock. Snape sucked in a large, startled breath and Harry hid a smile. It seemed that he was doing something right. He licked his way down the long shaft, his fingers squeezing gently as he moved his hand up and down.

Suddenly there was a heavy hand on the back of his head as Harry was just sucking Snape's cock back into his mouth. He nearly choked as Snape's hand on his head pushed him forward. His eyes watered as the big cock hit the sensitive area of the back of his throat. He began to gag and Snape's iron grip in his hair pulled his head back. Harry coughed harshly as Snape said, hauling Harry up by his arms. "For what I suppose is nothing short of a first attempt at fellatio, it was quite bad. I think, Mr. Potter that I need to resort to different methods unless I'm going to be teaching you…"

Snape turned, pressing Harry against the desk as the young Gryffindor kept coughing. Snape stuffed himself back into his pants but there was a devilish grin on his face that made the hairs on Harry's neck stand up. "I can try again, sir…"

"Oh no, Mr. Potter, I've something else entirely in mind. I'll have you try again on a later date. But for now, I think that you also mentioned screwing this morning during the lesson." Snape's smirk was deadly and Harry blushed red to the tips of his ears. The older wizard moved closer, his grace elegant as ever and Harry could feel his cock hardening. He adjusted his stance slightly and he looked up when Snape stopped before him, running long hands down Harry's shoulders, over his arms, down his sides and finally they came to rest upon his hips as Snape purred.

"So tell me, _Harry_, has anybody ever done this to you before? Have you ever known a man's touch before? Have you ever been owned? Have you ever moaned somebody's name? Whispered it as you pleasure somebody and you are pleasured in return? Has a boy already touched you or are you pure and innocent, simply waiting for a touch to light the fire already burning within you?"

The warm breath played over Harry's ear and he shivered. Snape's hands travelled over his arse, kneading the firm muscles as Harry clenched them in response. The older wizard's strong and warm hands curled underneath Harry's thighs as he ordered. "Up."

Harry jumped and Snape lifted him until he was sitting upon the edge of the desk and Snape could step in between his legs. The older wizard looked at him and asked. "Would you welcome my touch or would you rather it be someone else? Tell me, Harry, how innocent are you?"

"Very! I'm very innocent…"

"Would you mind losing that innocence to somebody like me?"

"Yes, please, Severus, I never want it to be anybody else but you."

"Mark my words, brat, once I mark you as mine, you'll belong to me. I do not share, is that clear?" This time the deep voice was strict and Harry looked into the dark eyes as he vowed.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then let us proceed and see how we can shatter that precious innocence of yours."

Before Harry had time to say anything or even moan, Snape swooped in and one hand came to rest upon the back of Harry's head, in his hair. Harry couldn't pull away but he had no intention to. He saw the dark eyes up close as they fixed upon him before Snape pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry had only once been kissed in his life and that had been a clumsy affair but this, this was heaven. Snape was everything that Harry had secretly dreamed of. He was strong, unyielding but above all, he was still gentle.

Harry felt goosebumps erupt over his skin as Snape's fingertips ran down his cheek as he pulled Harry deeper into the kiss by running his tongue along the seam of Harry's lips. With a soft sigh Harry opened them, allowing the warm tongue to sneak in. Snape's fingers drew a path of fire down over his neck, lightly caressing and scratching and Harry would have purred like a content cat at the man's touch, shamelessly begging for more. He wrapped an arm around the broad shoulders and pulled Snape to him, sealing their bodies close together. Snape's erection poked into his stomach but Harry was only turned on further.

Snape pulled away to lavish affection on Harry's neck as he tossed his head back, surrendering to the sharp teeth that nipped sharply at the exposed flesh. Snape's lips expertly suckled on his skin, the teeth nipping as Snape licked. Harry moaned loudly, not caring that Snape hadn't locked the door. He wanted Snape, wanted the older wizard to take him, to make him moan.

Swift fingers were removing and unbuttoning his school robes but Harry wanted Snape's mouth to go back to kissing him. "Please, sir…"

"Severus…" Snape murmured against his neck, his breathing fanning Harry's flesh.

"Please kiss me, Severus." The dark eyes wizard looked up, the dark eyes alive with hunger before Snape complied with Harry's request. His tongue sought entrance to the parted lips of the younger wizard and Harry kissed him back enthusiastically, letting him know that he liked it. Snape's fingers were unbuttoning his shirt, searching for cool and creamy skin the older wizard wanted to feel.

It didn't take long until the potion stained fingers found their price, drawing Harry's shirt away so he could tweak the erect nipples. Harry's breathing hitched with the delightful shiver that shot down his spine. Snape's tongue twirled around his own, making Harry kiss him back hungrily. He wrapped his legs around the firm waist so his erection was rising against Snape's robes. His self control was slipping as Snape continued to kiss him into an incoherent mess. Snape's fingers continued to rub deliciously over his nipple as Harry bucked his hips experimentally.

Suddenly there was a firm thigh against his groin and Harry continued to buck his hips, stroking them in a quick rhythm against the firm thigh. The tension in him was mounting and suddenly it flowed over and Harry climaxed with a short spasm of his muscles. Snape broke the kiss to stare down at him and Harry flushed. He was fully relaxed now, the tension within him gone. He glanced up, green eyes shy. His muscles were trembling because of the intensity of his climax but he felt strangely warm.

He boldly scooted forward so he was leaning against Snape, his head leaning against Snape's shoulder. He could still feel Snape's erection against his leg but the older wizard didn't make any move except to whisper a spell that made the stickiness in Harry's pants disappear. A warm arm was slung around Harry's shoulder, pressing him further into the warmth of Snape's body and Harry relaxed, resting his head against Snape's shoulder. He turned his head, face tucked into the Potions Master's neck so his hot breath was fanning Snape's neck.

'You know, Harry that if you continue this then you will make me think that you are up for another round." The deep voice rumbled through the broad chest and Harry shivered. His cock showed sure signs of interests again as it rose against Snape's thigh. Harry pushed himself away and he looked up.

Snape's expression was difficult to read but there was a shimmering hunger in the dark eyes. A hunger that made Harry's skin crawl with something he had never experienced before. He pulled the stern man's face down and kissed him gently upon the lips, feeling them softened against his own as he whispered. "I'm ready, Severus. I believe that you said that I would be tasting your cream."

He pushed himself to the very edge of the desk, quite ready to leap down from it and have another go at pleasuring Snape but the older wizard merely smirked. "Actually, brat, I think that you are more than ready to be shagged quite well. It is time that we replace the virgin inside of you with something else."

Harry's mouth fell open and he stared up at Snape. His cock which had just recovered was suddenly rock hard again. Immediately Snape leaned forward to crush Harry's mouth to him as he made short work of the belt the Gryffindor wore. Next the older wizard drew back as Harry leaned back on his elbows. Harry glanced down as Snape leaned over to run his tongue lightly down Harry's flat stomach. Snape dipped his tongue briefly in Harry's belly button, swirling it around as the black eyes rose to capture Harry's green ones.

Harry bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning but his breathing sped up. The dark eyes continued to hold the green ones captive as Snape popped the buttons of the younger man's pants with quick fingers. Harry lifted his hips of his own accord as Snape drew away his trousers from his hips. The older wizard's hands came to rest upon the edge of Harry's boxers, fingers curled lightly around them. Harry held his breath. He chewed on his lip and then Snape asked. "Do I have your permission to continue?"

_I would beg for you to continue. But please don't hurt me…I couldn't __take it if you were to belittle me now and deliberately hurt me with your comments…Please be kind…it is only my first time and I…_

The green eyes seemed to beg for something and Snape leaned in to kiss Harry gently as he said. "If you do not wish to proceed then you can say so. I may not be many things but I'm a considerate lover and I pay attention to those I please and that please me."

Harry could only nod and Snape drew Harry's boxers away, allowing the cool dungeon air to touch the youth's throbbing cock. The slender cock rose from a nest of dark curls and Snape eyed it appreciatively as he purred. "Such a lovely cock. It will be a pleasure to introduce it to my hands…"

Harry blushed but he smiled none the less. Snape stepped away as he held out a hand for Harry to take so Harry could jump down from the desk. Harry took the hand that was offered to him and he leaned on Snape's arm as his balance deserted him. The older wizard breathed in his ear, making Harry shiver. "I think that having you against the wall is going to be quite enjoyable for both of us."

Snape engaged Harry in a slow kiss, hands slowly driving Harry insane as they reached the wall. Harry leaned back against the cool stones, not caring that they chilled his heated flesh. He was panting and throbbing with need. He moaned, ensnaring Snape in another heated kiss as he sought to undress his Professor. Snape smirked at him, eyes hungrily devouring Harry as he purred. "Tell me what you want, Harry."

"I want you, Severus. I want you inside of me…"

"Does it turn you on to know that there are students walking outside this door in the corridor, ready to run into this classroom at the first sound of a scream?"

Harry shivered, his green eyes dilated with arousal and Snape finally said. "Turn around."

Harry turned immediately and pressed his hard cock against the cool stone wall, hoping it would cool down his arousal. He glanced over his shoulder as Snape aimed his wand at him and whispered a spell. Harry's entrance was suddenly slick and wet. A fingertip drew around the muscle before pushing in, thoroughly preparing him. Harry's fingers clenched in the stones, seeking relief but he found none. He mewled, carefully not to make too much of a sound as Snape added another finger.

Suddenly the fingers withdrew and the sound a zipper being undone was heard. Harry glanced back to see that Snape had unzipped his pants and had taken out his cock. Suddenly Harry understood what was happening, or what was going to happen. He swallowed thickly as Snape pushed both of his palms next to Harry's head, bracing himself. Harry could feel the head of the thick cock nudge against his entrance and then Snape suddenly pushed inside.

The pain was terrible. It felt like he was split in two from the inside out as Snape thrust further inside. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears escaping. A hand curled around his hip, the other hand splaying over his stomach as he was pushed back against firm hips. Snape pulled back a little and pushed into him again, shifting his angle a little so that he suddenly hit something inside of Harry that made the younger wizard gasp. Whatever Snape was thrusting at satisfied Snape because the older wizard's thrusts became more frantic.

The pain had been replaced by fire. A fire that seemed to come from inside of Harry, rising up higher and higher. It made the same path as Snape's fingers had made and it shot straight up to Snape's mouth as the older wizard sucked at his neck. Snape's hips snapped against Harry's own and the hand that suddenly pumped his cock in the same rhythm as the thrusts was his undoing as for the second time that evening Harry came, this time with a scream. His climax was earth shattering as his world rocked around him, muscles clenching in spasms Harry had no control over.

Snape followed Harry a moment later, emptying himself deep within the younger wizard as the older wizard widened his stance slightly to accommodate for Harry's weight as Harry's legs refused to carry him any longer. Snape's hand over his stomach kept him upright and Harry gratefully collapsed against Snape. The older wizard slipped his cock out of Harry, carefully turning the exhausted younger man in his arms. Harry snuggled into the pale neck, seeking to continue their contact and the warmth Snape had offered him.

As Snape gathered him in his arms, Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist. He didn't care how strange this look or that the door could be opened at any moment. Snape took them to his desk as he pulled his chair away, sitting down with Harry in his lap. Harry snuggled up, content in the older wizard's arms. Snape's hand petted him as the older wizard softly said. "I think that it would definitely be for our mutual benefit if we were to continue this extra curriculum activity at least twice a week and once during the weekend."

"Yes, I would like that."

"I'm very amenable to that." Snape kissed his temple, tenderly and Harry smiled tiredly. He was sticky, sweaty and exhausted but he wouldn't have it any other way. A finger at his lips nudged them open and Harry's eyes opened to lock with Snape's. The older wizard was holding a finger in front of Harry's lips and Harry snuck out a taste. His eyes rounded at the sweet taste and Snape smirked as he gestured towards his desk. "Some of that cream sauce you were drooling over yesterday. Next time you can lick it from my lips but for now this will do."

"Well, I must say, Severus, I do love your cream sauce." Harry whispered. Snape smiled at him as he waved his wand, clothing them again.

"I'm sure that you will grow to love me just as much as my _cream _sauce." He whispered, eyes staring intently at Harry.

"I think I may just do…" Harry shyly confessed.

"Good, because I seem to have grown rather fond of your cream sauce as well." And as Snape whispered the sentiment to him, Harry smiled and he knew that he could care less about all those students outside or anything else just as long as he could continue to be the only one to love Severus' cream sauce.

The end.

**Review of course**


End file.
